1. Field
The following description relates to a device and a method to display an object with a visual effect.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development in mobile graphic processing unit (GPU) technology, content providers may provide virtual environment contents by applying three-dimensional (3D) graphics technology to mobile devices. Mobile devices having appeared ahead of smartphones have simply provided planar two-dimensional (2D) contents using 2D graphics technology. However, current mobile devices such as smartphones support a high performance central processing unit (CPU) and a GPU. As noted above, current mobile devices support a hardware environment capable of supporting 3D graphics and a software standard associated with the hardware environment. The software standard is an industrial standard, for example, open graphics library for embedded systems (OpenGL ES). In addition, 3D graphics technology of a mobile device provides a base in which it is possible to create a realistic virtual object for maximizing the sense of immersion in augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR), and to provide the created virtual object to a user.